


Dance of Will

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman observes a sparring session that is more intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Will

**Author's Note:**

> Presuppose a "Big 7 JLA" that took place in a universe where Lois never married Clark.

The idea of different heroes with vastly different powers and skills sparring wasn't a new thing. Batman had advocated it for years, had tested himself against nearly all of them.

This match, though, was one which had an intensity akin to a courtship.

Batman wasn't sure that was not truly what was happening. He kept his eyes on the scene as Rayner's ring proved to hold, with Superman struggling at his peak to escape the bands. It was going on thirty full seconds, and Batman was waiting for Rayner's will to dissolve.

At the forty-three second mark, Superman was able to tear out of the energy, and soon had Rayner pinned effectively. Batman smiled to himself at first, glad to know he still had Rayner fully figured out where his hero worship of Superman was concerned.

The smile faded, though, when his thoughts of courtship were confirmed in a gentle caress of the artist's face, a brushing back of the Boy Scout's hair, and then a light kiss, thinking they were unobserved.

This, Batman thought, was likely going to be a problem in the long run.


End file.
